


Ненормальные

by emde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn, UST, у оисуг всё хорошо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emde/pseuds/emde
Summary: Обмениваться поцелуями? Нормально, если вы уже давно встречаетесь и живете вместе. Обмениваться легкими касаниями друг друга? Нормально. Обмениваться взглядами? Нормально. Ненормально, когда от одного поцелуя дыхание перехватывает. Ненормально, когда одно касание заставляет вздрогнуть. Ненормально, когда под чужим взглядом чувствуешь себя абсолютно раздетым, но это не заставляет возмутиться.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 5





	Ненормальные

**Author's Note:**

> в фике еще есть иваизуми, дайчи, асахи и куроо (с упоминанием курокена) но я не стала их выносить в строку персонажей потому что их действия в тексте кот наплакал вот так вот
> 
> на самом деле это должна была быть короткая зарисовка по типу "сугавара трахни - ок ща" НО ЧТО-ТО ПОШЛО НЕ ТАК И ВОТ ЧТО МЫ ИМЕЕМ

Обмениваться поцелуями? Нормально, если вы уже давно встречаетесь и живете вместе.

Обмениваться легкими касаниями друг друга? Нормально.

Обмениваться взглядами? Нормально.

Ненормально, когда от одного поцелуя дыхание перехватывает. Ненормально, когда одно касание заставляет вздрогнуть. Ненормально, когда под чужим взглядом чувствуешь себя абсолютно раздетым, но это не заставляет возмутиться.

– Вы ненормальные, – констатировал Куроо, покосившись на Оикаву, который продолжал слать сердечки Сугаваре. – Сколько раз ты пишешь ему про… Ну, ты знаешь.

– Секс? – Тоору поднял глаза на собеседника, оторвавшись от телефона. – Боже, Куро-чан, не говори мне, что ты в свои годы стесняешься говорить на эту тему.

Оикава улыбнулся. Куроо вздохнул. Они встретились чисто случайно. После работы Куроо зашел в кафе, чтобы подождать Кенму. В этом же кафе сидел Оикава, который ждал Сугавару.

Они никогда особо не общались. Оикава и Куроо. Они знали друг друга, ходили вместе к общим друзьям. Куроо знал, что Оикава с Сугаварой прежде чем начать встречаться перетерпели кучу всего. Об этом не единожды рассказывалось. Либо они сами это рассказывали, либо кто-то пересказывал.

Кажется, между ними началось зарождаться _что-то_ еще во время учебы в школе.

Вне матчей они не пересекались – не приходилось, переписки были редкими. Но что-то заставляло тянуться их обоих друг к другу.

Переписки почти всегда состояли из «привет – привет – как дела? – нормально, а у тебя как? – нормально – пока – пока». Оикава вообще не знал, зачем пишет Сугаваре «привет» практически каждый день, но было приятно осознавать, что на его «привет» всегда будет ответ.

Так продолжалось какое-то время. После победы Карасуно, Сугавара написал первый. Поблагодарил за игру, восхитился в целом командой Сейджо.

– А отдельный абзац он посвятил тому моему длинному пасу Ива-чану, – всегда добавлял Оикава, улыбаясь. Он так гордился собой. Ему было так приятно.

Несмотря на общее разбитое состояние, это сообщение Сугавары подняло ему настроение тогда. Оикава ночевал у Иваизуми после матча, когда Иваизуми увидел на лице Оикавы улыбку, он метнул в него подушкой.

– Снова пишут твои поклонницы? – спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как Оикава недовольно фыркает. Подушка попала ему по лицу.

– Нет, – ответил он. – Сугавара. Второй связующий Карасуно.

– Ясно, твой новый краш, – протянул Иваизуми. – Спокойной ночи.

– Ива-чан!.. – вспыхнул Оикава, кинув подушкой обратно.

Но действительно после этого сообщения, Оикава и Сугавара стали общаться чаще. Они переписывались ночами, обсуждали всё подряд. Оикава узнавал Сугавару с разных сторон, а тот узнавал его.

– Ты снова переписываешься с Оикавой? – спросил Дайчи, заглядывая Суге через плечо в телефон. Тот сразу же заблокировал экран.

– Что с того? – Сугавара сунул телефон в карман.

– Просто интересуюсь. Не думал, что вы с ним так подружитесь, – ответил Дайчи. Что-то в тот момент дернулось в Сугаваре.

Долгое время он был чертовски сильно влюблен в Дайчи. Конечно, Дайчи не знал об этом. Известно об этом было только Асахи.

– Почему ты не скажешь ему? – постоянно спрашивал Асахи. А Сугавара отрицательно качал головой.

– Потому что ему нравятся _только_ девушки, – отвечал он. – Я не хочу пугать его своими чувствами.

Асахи вздыхал, но больше ничего не говорил.

Потом влюбленность в Дайчи куда-то делась. Либо Сугавара смог забить ее в себе, либо она все же исчезла без следа. Сугавара не понимал, что же всё-таки стало с его влюбленностью, поэтому стал в принципе сторониться любых отношений. Несколько изменилось его поведение с Дайчи. Это почти никто не замечал, кроме Асахи. Но тот молчал, потому что Сугавара просил молчать.

Теперь был Оикава. С ним Сугавара не обсуждал свою влюбленность в Дайчи. И Оикава с ним не обсуждал свои краши. Оикава был такой простой – он ловил краши в девушек, парней, признавался в этом Сугаваре, а тот реагировал спокойно. Они ничего не обсуждали, просто Оикава констатировал факт своего краша чуть не каждый день – Сугавара ему что-то отвечал. Потом они говорили о чем-то другом. Но всё чаще Сугавара ловил себя на мысли _«боже, Оикава Тоору, скажи, что словил краш в меня»_.

Оикава переживал свои краши почти легкомысленно. Он называл это всё крашами, хотя не считал их таковыми. Это были своего рода _шутки_. Потому что, позже Оикава признался Сугаваре, когда впервые за несколько месяцев общения, уже после школы, они договорились погулять в парке недалеко от университета:

– Я не помню, чтобы всё это было серьезно. Да, меня цепляет красивая внешность, красивая речь… А кого не цепляет? Вообще, мой последний краш – девушка из моей школы. Она была милой. Но она бросила меня. И после этого я не помню, чтобы ловил краши. Ну, вот. _Серьезные_ краши.

Это признание Оикавы полностью сломало барьер между ними. Теперь они обсуждали свою личную жизнь.

Сугавара рассказал про Дайчи. И Оикава внезапно пожалел его.

– Значит, ты гей? – спросил Оикава снова, когда они сидели уже в другой раз, но всё в том же парке.

– Да, – ответил Сугавара, внимательно смотря на Оикаву. Он ждал его реакции. Не знал почему, но ждал. Хотелось знать, что тот ответит на признание.

– Я стал еще больше тебя уважать, – сказал Оикава. И Суга рассмеялся. Иногда он ведет себя как идиот. Они оба ведут себя как идиоты.

Все эти переписки, встречи, были абсолютно нормальными. Пока они не переступили черту ненормальности.

Это произошло на втором курсе университета. Они сидели в общежитии, в комнате Сугавары. Сосед того уехал домой к родителям, поэтому к Суге пришел Оикава. Принес чипсы, попкорн, две бутылки пива. Они сели смотреть какой-то фильм на ноутбуке. Алкоголь еще не открывали. Они сидели рядом, соприкоснувшись плечами. Потом, во время напряженного момента, Сугавара положил руку на колено Оикавы, слегка сжав.

Тогда Оикаву пробрало. Это был практически неосознанный жест со стороны Суги, он просто испугался за главных героев. Он предупреждал, что когда смотрит с кем-то фильмы, обязательно хватается за человека рядом с собой. Это всего лишь привычка.

Если всего лишь привычка – почему самого Сугавару пробрало так же?

Но рука оставалась лежать на колене Оикавы. Тот сидел несколько напряженно, выпрямившись, боялся лишний раз вздохнуть. Лишь бы Сугавара не убирал руку. Такую теплую, с длинными пальцами. У всех связующих длинные пальцы. У Оикавы тоже длинные пальцы. Но ладонь у Сугавары уже, она более миниатюрная по сравнению с ладонью Оикавы.

Фильм был скучным, кажется.

Прикосновение Сугавары, то ли осознанное, то ли нет – куда интереснее.

Сугавара в конце концов убрал руку. Он сел ровно, прижавшись плечом к Оикаве. Так они просидели до конца. Было уже довольно поздно. Комендант общежития вряд ли выпустит Оикаву без скандалов.

– Оставайся у меня, – предложил Сугавара, потянувшись.

– А твой сосед?.. – Оикава был слегка растерян.

– А что он?

– Если я буду спать на его кровати, он вряд ли это оценит.

– Кто сказал тебе, что ты будешь спать на его кровати?

Глаза Сугавары были такими глубокими. Такими яркими. Оикава в тот момент нервно сглотнул.

Они нарушили не просто границы, которые были между ними. Они полностью их разрушили и теперь каждое прикосновение, каждый взгляд, каждое слово заставляли испытывать такие странные, такие острые и обжигающие чувства.

Спать рядом было хорошо.

– Я могу обнять тебя? – спросил Оикава, с легкой улыбкой.

– Да, – ответил Сугавара. Что в этом такого? Они же друзья. Когда прохладно – а в комнате общежития было прохладно – объятия помогут согреться.

Они лежали лицом друг к другу. У них были закрыты глаза, но оба чувствовали теплое дыхание друг друга. Они не спали. В объятиях стало жарко. А теплое дыхание стало обжигающим. Сугавара сделал большую ошибку, когда решил перевернуться на другой бок. Руки Оикавы так крепко обнимали его, а дыхание Оикавы, так щекотало кожу на шее.

Они не стали обсуждать эту странную ночь. Утром проснулись как обычно. Но, кажется, неловкости стало больше.

Они же друзья. Они же не пара. Почему их так тянет друг к другу?

На третьем курсе они нашли себе партнеров. Сугавара встречался с каким-то парнем из своей группы. Оикава тоже встречался, со своей одногруппницей.

– Я буквально готов умереть за то, как она целует меня в шею, – признался Оикава, когда они снова сидели в комнате Сугавары. Сосед снова куда-то уехал.

– О, мой парень тоже целует меня в шею, – проговорил Сугавара. Они сидели на кровати. Между ними тарелка с чипсами. Почти без касаний. И Оикаве, и Сугаваре это не нравится. Что-то не так. Они _должны_ хотя бы раз прикоснуться друг к другу.

– У вас уже был секс? – спросил Оикава. Сугавара кивнул. – И как тебе?

Сугавара пожал плечами. Странное было ощущение.

– У него быстро пропал интерес ко мне, – протянул Сугавара спустя несколько минут. – В смысле… Он так торопился… Ощущение было такое, что в меня запихнули сладкий пирог, но не дали его прожевать, поэтому я ничего не понял.

Оикава рассмеялся от этого сравнения. Но ему стало интересно – _как выглядит возбужденный Сугавара._

– А у тебя был секс? – Сугавара не спешил отставать в вопросах о личной жизни.

– Был, но… Странный. В смысле, она – прекрасна, но, мне кажется, я не удовлетворил ее. Хотя она говорила, что ей понравилось. Блин, мне всё время казалось, что я что-то точно делаю не так. В смысле… Я думал, это просто? Но оказалось, что не просто. Она сказала, что я выглядел растерянным.

Сугаваре стало интересно – _как выглядит растерянный Оикава во время секса._

Через месяц Оикава расстался с девушкой. Она его бросила.

– Она сказала, что ее сейчас больше интересует учеба, – объяснил Оикава причину их расставания. – Наверное, так даже лучше.

Через неделю после этого Сугавара узнал, что парень, с которым он встречался, изменил ему. Истерики не было, но Сугавара чувствовал себя подавленным. Это был первый раз, когда они остались у Оикавы, а не в общежитии.

Оикава поддержал, успокоил. Потом они распечатали совместную фотографию Сугавары с бывшим и сожгли ее над плитой.

– Он заслужил, – заметил Сугавара, наблюдая, как тлеет бумага.

– Согласен, Суга-чан, – протянул Оикава.

Они снова лежали вместе на кровати. В этот раз обнимал Сугавара. Он положил голову на плечо Оикавы, прикрыв глаза. Он чувствовал, как тот неровно дышит, как слегка подрагивает. У Оикавы затекла рука, но он не убирал ее, а Сугавара не вставал.

Тепло.

Они не встречаются. Это просто дружба. Это просто поддержка. Это просто объятия. Это просто горячее дыхание друг друга.

– Ты встречаешься с тем парнем, Сугаварой, кажется? – спросил Иваизуми, когда зашел к Оикаве в гости.

– Что? Нет, мы с ним друзья, – ответил Оикава.

– У тебя в квартире его вещи, – заметил Иваизуми, кивнув на футболку Сугавары. Она промокла под дождем, и Оикава заставил Сугу надеть свою футболку, а эту оставить.

– Одна вещь, Ива-чан, – покачал головой Оикава. – Да и ты тоже часто у меня свои вещи оставлял.

– Ты признавался мне в краше, Тоору, – пожал плечами Иваизуми. Оикава смутился. Да, такое было. Он сел ближе к Иваизуми, скрестив руки на груди, посмотрел вперед. Взгляд был крайне задумчивым.

– Я думаю, Ива-чан, – тихо проговорил Оикава, – что Суга-чан нравится мне.

– Ожидаемо.

Но Оикава сомневался в своих чувствах, сомневался в их природе. Поэтому молчал.

Сугавара говорил с Асахи об Оикаве. С Дайчи – нет. Дайчи он так и не признался в том, что он гей. Асахи знал, Асахи можно было доверять.

– Он нравится мне, – проговорил Сугавара, сидя с Асахи в кофейне.

– Скажи ему об этом, – предложил Асахи. – Вы же очень сблизились в последнее время.

Сблизились не то слово. Сугавара ни с кем не обсуждал своего парня, только с Оикавой. Но признаться было не так-то просто. Может, Оикава не ждет этого? Может, это нарушит их отношения?

Прошел еще месяц. Теперь прикосновения друг к другу, объятия стали неловкими. Даже при встрече, обнимаясь, Оикава и Сугавара не могли какое-то время отстраниться. Их привычные посиделки внешне не отличались. Они обсуждали всё те же темы, говорили о том, что _хочется найти такого партнера, с которым будет отлично_. У Сугавары горели щеки, хотя он не стеснялся. Оикава краснел, потому что краснел Сугавара.

Это начинало раздражать. Теперь переглядки смущали. Теперь любая двусмысленная шутка заставляла вздрагивать от мысли _«давай это будет не шутка»_.

Только к концу четвертого курса, когда они сидели в квартире Оикавы, наконец-то дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Они _ради шутки_ решили посидеть вдвоем на сайте знакомств. Это было странное занятие, но забавное. Они лежали на полу, на мягком ковре, перед ними был ноутбук.

Какой-то мерзкий тип в чате решил развести их на виртуальный секс. Оикава закатил глаза, закрыв чат. Сугавара рассмеялся, перевернувшись на спину.

– Боже, это так тупо, – сказал он.

– Что именно? – спросил Оикава, выключая ноутбук.

– Мы буквально сидим на сайте знакомств, едва не согласились на вирт. Тупо, – ответил Сугавара, смотря в потолок.

– Согласен, – вздохнул Оикава. Он сел на полу рядом с Сугой, опустив взгляд на его лицо. – Представь, мы бы познакомились через такой сайт, и ты предложил бы мне вирт.

Сугавара повернулся к нему, приподняв бровь.

– Ты бы согласился?

– Да.

И через секунду Оикава нервно сглотнул. Это прозвучало так громко. Наступило молчание. Потом Сугавара поднялся и тоже сел, напротив Оикавы.

– Ты бы согласился, – повторил он.

– Только после пяти свиданий! – попытался отшутиться Оикава.

– А после двадцати? – Сугавара слегка склонил голову.

– С тобой – хоть после каждого, – фыркнул Оикава, сам не зная почему.

Сугавара приблизился, смотря в глаза Оикавы. Он опустил взгляд на губы того, а потом слегка приоткрыл рот.

– Могу я?.. – спросил тихо Суга.

– Да, пожалуйста, – прошептал Оикава, шумно выдохнув в губы Сугавары.

Они поцеловались. Оикава почувствовал руки Сугавары на своих щеках. Так вот, как он целуется. _И тот мудак посмел ему изменить?_

Сугавара отметил, что Оикава практически безынициативен в поцелуе. _Неудивительно, что она бросила тебя._

Он почувствовал руки на своей талии, почувствовал, как его крепче прижали к себе. Сугавара шумно выдохнул в губы Оикавы.

– Отвратительно целуешься, Тоору, – прошептал он, отстранившись.

– Научи меня лучше, – фыркнул Оикава.

Они весь вечер провели на полу, целуясь. Только потом отстранились, уже ближе к ночи, тяжело дыша. У Оикавы разрывался телефон от уведомлений. Он нехотя разорвал поцелуй, чувствуя, как руки Сугавары сжали его футболку. Не хотелось останавливаться. Одни эти поцелуи сносили крышу.

Оикава взглянул на телефон.

– Это Ива-чан, – ответил он.

– Что ты скажешь ему? – спросил Сугавара, нервно сглатывая.

– Что у меня потрясающая ночь, – проговорил Оикава, быстро набирая сообщение _«Ива-чан, не порти мне личную жизнь, пожалуйста <3»_.

Оикава отложил телефон, снова возвращаясь к поцелуям.

Они не заходили дальше поцелуев тогда. Но оба сошлись на том, что это было потрясающе.

Целоваться стало еще одной частью их посиделок. Теперь они считали, что встречаются.

Оикава умирал чуть ли не каждый раз, когда Сугавара отрывался от его губ и начинал покрывать короткими поцелуями его шею. Сугавара обожал, когда Оикава прижимал его к себе, когда гладил по спине, осторожно опуская руки ниже. Они оба сгорали от взаимного возбуждения друг к другу.

Спустя два месяца они занялись сексом, не выдержав. Бедный сосед Сугавары уехал. Они остались в общежитии. Сначала они смотрели фильм, потом снова стали целоваться. Потом Сугавара сел между коленок Оикавы, начав покрывать поцелуями его шею. У Оикавы были холодные руки, Сугавара это запомнил, потому что тот решил залезть ему под футболку. Стало так холодно, но потом стало так хорошо.

После университета они съехались. Жили вдвоем, и, кажется, им было безумно хорошо рядом друг с другом. Не «кажется», им действительно было хорошо.

Они раздражали всех своих друзей и знакомых тем, что часто целовались или тем, что у Оикавы были дурацкая привычка засосывать руки под одежду Сугавары. Они были настолько счастливы, что всех кругом раздражали. Но, наверное, им можно.

Куроо вздохнул, отпив свой кофе. Оикава до этого рассказывал о том, что видел где-то журнал с интервью Кенмы о том, что успешным можно стать в любой сфере, главное – желать этого. Куроо немного льстило это.

Но появился Сугавара. Он подошел к столику и поприветствовал Куроо, улыбнувшись. Потом встал сзади Оикавы, погладив его по плечам, наклонился – коротко поцеловал в макушку.

– Нам пора, прости, – сказал Сугавара. – Нужно собрать вещи.

– Уезжаете куда-то? – спросил Куроо, наблюдая за парочкой.

– Да, на пару дней, отдохнуть, – ответил Оикава, погладив руку Суги на плече. – Забыл тебе сказать.

– Да ничего, хорошо отдохнуть, – развел руками Куроо.

– Передавай привет Кенме, – улыбнулся Оикава, вставая с места. Куроо кивнул. Он помахал им рукой.

Сугавара взял под руку Оикаву, слегка стиснув его локоть. Ясно, за весь день соскучились друг по другу.

Наверное, им все-таки можно быть раздражающими.


End file.
